


The Persistence of Memory

by cerie



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could stand to eat some ice cream,” she decides, laughing, and Will rolls his eyes. He hauls himself up and offers a hand to her, pulling her out of her languid position and reminding her that she’s actually got bones and isn’t a half melted, amorphous imitation of a human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Persistence of Memory

MacKenzie has never been a fan of being deprived of creature comforts and one of those, is, of course, access to ice-cold air conditioning in the middle of July. Normally, brownouts and blackouts don’t affect her because she lives in a building pricey enough to afford generators but on this particular Saturday, both of them have failed. 

MacKenzie likes cold weather. She loves soft sweaters and mugs of warm cider and blankets and cuddling. She likes curling up next to Will and soaking up all his warmth while they sprawl out in front of the fire. She likes anything other than being so hot that she wants to claw her own skin off and she tries to think about the coldest places she’s ever been: Alaska. Moscow in winter. The blizzard a few years back.

None of it works.

She pads out of the bedroom in nothing but a pair of pink panties and feels sweat drip down her spine. It’s enough to make her want to throw something but, in absence of that, she has enough of a tantrum that Will looks up mildly from his book and arches a brow. “Are you three or is it really that bad?”

She scowls and curses under her breath, going to stand in front of the refrigerator. She opens it, stealing the last bit of cool that’s leaking out and Will gets up and crosses the room. “Mac, don’t. It’ll make the food go bad if you don’t keep it sealed.” She doesn’t know the fucking point of that considering that they can just buy new but she shuts the door. Will reaches above her to pull open the freezer and pulls out the bucket from the ice maker. The ice is still mostly-frozen and he grins at her.

“Come on. If you’re good, I’ll cool you down.” Will’s still in a t-shirt but he’s copped to taking off his jeans and they lay discarded in front of the couch. He leads them back to the bedroom, dropping his shorts and shirt along the way, and nods toward the bed. “Get naked. You’re never cooling off otherwise.” MacKenzie laughs and shimmies out of her panties before climbing on the bed and sliding her thighs apart.

There’s a little sweat beading up between her breasts and Will leans over and licks just between her cleavage, grinning, before running the ice over her nipple. MacKenzie squeals but she arches into his touch anyway, wanting the slick, cold sensation so she can forget about how fucking hot she is. He runs the ice along the curve of one breast, then the other, finally sliding it down her stomach until it melts somewhere in the vicinity of her navel. He does it again, only this time the ice is caught between his teeth and she ends up pulling his hair when he dips low against her hip and cold water rolls between her thighs.

“Think you’re cooled off enough to take some heat?” he asks and MacKenzie can’t do anything but moan. Will spreads her thighs wider and presses his mouth between them; his lips are a little cold against her clit because of the ice and MacKenzie doesn’t know whether to sigh or whimper. She ends up doing a little of both.

MacKenzie has always been a fool for a man who goes down on her and she’s especially a fool for Will. Will loves to spread her out and take his time and even though she knows he has to be burning alive, he’s taking just as much time licking and sucking and teasing her as he would with all the creature comforts they normally have at home. When she seems to be getting too close, he backs off and she damn near comes before he pulls his mouth away and slides two fingers in, pumping them in and out for a few moments before pressing his mouth to her again.

Now, at least, he means business and his lips close around her clit, sucking a little even as he works in another finger. Her hips and back arch up off the bed and somehow her hands have found her own breasts, cupping and squeezing them in a poor imitation of what she knows Will can do with his. She’s pinching her own nipples when he finally sucks hard enough at her clit that she comes, orgasm wiping her mind blank and making her forget about the fact that she’s hot and sticky and so miserable that she can’t think about anything else.

When she finally comes back to herself, she’s panting a little and Will’s still between her legs, a shit-eating grin on his face. His hair’s a fucking mess, sticking up in the back and going every which way and he looks for all the world like a teenage boy instead of a grown man; the sparkle in his blue eyes only adds to that particular illusion.

“Are you still going to bitch at me or do I need to get you off again?” He drags his fingers against her and she shudders, still sensitive. He’s impossibly gentle and drags them well away from her clit to follow the gentle curves of her belly and breasts instead. MacKenzie watches him, pursing her lips as if she’s considering what he just said. 

“I could stand to eat some ice cream,” she decides, laughing, and Will rolls his eyes. He hauls himself up and offers a hand to her, pulling her out of her languid position and reminding her that she’s actually got bones and isn’t a half melted, amorphous imitation of a human being. Will drags her into the kitchen and MacKenzie feels like she’s in the middle of a Dali painting, as hot as it is, and sighs when Will pulls out a carton of chocolate ice cream from the freezer and sticks two spoons in it, not bothering with bowls. 

“I think this is why I’ll keep you,” she decides, licking the back of her spoon thoughtfully before sliding it back into the ice cream. It’s going to be a sticky mess soon and even though it’s stupid, she leans in and presses a long, slow kiss against Will’s mouth. He tastes of smoke, chocolate and her, a combination that’s mystifying in just how fucking sexy it actually is. She wonders if she can bottle it up, keep it forever, and hopes her memory will do her justice in years to come. 

“Good. I spent too fucking much on that ring for you to split.”

And so it’s settled.


End file.
